


A King's Pride

by Gimli_s_Pickaxe (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur the Shrew, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Silly, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gimli_s_Pickaxe
Summary: A short drabble featuring Arthur the Once and Future Shrew, because in my happy-land where Arthur knows about Merlin's magic Merlin has to turn Arthur into an animal at least once.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 30





	A King's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> A short silly thing I wrote because it's been way too long since I've written something just for fun. I've missed fandom-ing so so much!!

_I am going to murder you_ , Arthur tries to say, but all that comes out is a piteous squeak. A squeak that, a very thoroughly mortified Arthur notes, could even be classified as cute.

Arthur is a great king of Camelot. He is the prophesied Once and Future King. Once and Future Kings don’t _do_ cute.

“Ah, there you go,” Merlin says, disgustingly cheerful. “Told you I’d get you back one of these days, didn’t I? Teaches you not to be such a prat. Actually,” Merlin bends down to scoop Arthur up into his open palm. “You’re quite adorable like this. Maybe I should keep you.”

Merlin looks positively gigantic from this angle. His cheekbones look like mountain ridges (alright, maybe Arthur is exaggerating a little bit right there) and his eyes are like very big, extra-blue dinner plates. Arthur catches himself nuzzling into Merlin’s warm, cushiony palm and hisses, struggling upright. Kings are not carried. They are most certainly not _petted_.

Well, unless you’re Merlin, that is. Arthur makes a note to find a legitimate way to send the Court Sorcerer to the stocks for a fortnight as soon as he is back. Ah, but the hand is so nice and warm, and comfortable, like that pillow-fort his maid used to make for him back when he was a toddling child……

_No!_

Arthur, indignant, starts squirming again. Deep down, he knows he would never even have considered letting someone else carry him had it not been his hapless magical manservant-turned-Court-Sorcerer, because if there’s one person in the world he knows he can trust his life with it’s him – but Arthur will drop dead before he’s ever caught saying that aloud.

Merlin coos down at him and Arthur feels his goodwill evaporating like mist under the summer sun.

“Oh, be quiet, you. You’re a good little Arthur, aren’t you?”

Merlin, Arthur decides, is enjoying this way too much. He wriggles his furry hind paws but Merlin’s grip is strong.

Ah, but there, a nice little finger, right in his face……

Arthur prides himself as being a master tactician, capable of turning any impossible situation into a well-timed victory. He seizes the opportunity, baring his small, sharp teeth, and strikes.

“Argh, Arthur!”

Merlin’s exclamation fades into a hissed curse as he drops shrew-Arthur and flaps his now bloodied hand about. _Like a chicken without a head_ , Arthur thinks as he looks up at Merlin, twitching his whiskers in contentment. (And where did _that_ response come from? A little unsettling, that, and also something very much like a real shrew would do-) But, well.

Never let it be said that anyone who dared cross the king came out unscathed. Arthur has a reputation to maintain, after all.

(And if shrew-Arthur’s smile had been touched ever-so-slightly with a sense of affection……

Well, nobody’s seen for sure, so who’s to tell anyway?)


End file.
